


Start As You Mean To Go On

by andrastes_grace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hohenheim worries his son is going to be born a monster.  Trisha wishes he would just relax for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start As You Mean To Go On

The room was silent except for the sound of two people reading.  There was nothing but paper rustling and the clock ticking.  Which is why Trisha’s shape cry of pain sounded so loud to Hohenheim.  He dropped the his book on the floor and was at his wife’s side before he’d even known he’d moved.

"Are you alright, Trisha?"

"Mmm, I’m fine.  Our little one seems to be getting impatient that’s all.  I think he wants to come out soon."

Hohenheim let out the sigh he hadn’t been aware of.  "You’re really sure it’s going to be a boy, aren’t you?"

"About 50% sure, yes."

Hohenheim picked up his fallen book and flicked though it, trying to find the place he’d lost and straightening out the pages that had got crumpled.

"I might head to my study for a bit."

"Hohenheim" There was patience but also warning in her voice.

"There’s some books I need there, that’s all."

"Van Hohenheim, our child is not going to be born a monster just because you spend time near him."

"I never said that!"

"You leave the room whenever I start talking about him!" Trisha placed her hands over her stomach.  "Yuriy doesn’t think there’s anything to be worried about.  Not that he knows all the details."  Not that he _could_ know all the details.  Yuriy Rockbell was her best friend, and an excellent doctor, but she couldn’t explain ‘actually my common-in-law husband is about 500 years old and is made up of half a million souls.’  He and Sarah already thought it was strange that a 25 year old woman would chose a 40 year old man as her partner.

"But medically, Hohenheim, there’s nothing wrong.  He’s healthy."  Trisha smiled, "He’s still moving around.  I don’t think our boy is ever going to stay still."

Hohenheim dropped his book on his chair and went back to his wife’s side.

 _There’s nothing to worry about.  If the child_ is _going to be born a monster then I guess the damage has already been done._

Very carefully he placed his hands on Trisha’s stomach.

"There.  Nothing to worry about, is there?"  Trisha took one of Hohenheim’s hands and kissed it.  She held his hand tightly while his other still rested on her stomach. 

 _It’s hard to believe that the human body is capable of doing in 200 days what alchemists have been attempting to do since the dawn of science._ He started to smile as he tried to think of a word that could possibly describe this moment.  "This is awesome!  It’s so small."  Under his hand he could feel the child moving around, "He’s like a little bean!" A second later Hohenheim’s hand shot back in shock.

"Hohen, what is it?"

"Trisha, he just _kicked_ me."


End file.
